


i have a crush (on you)

by vanogla (VioletLee)



Series: i love you more than you think [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, also real names are used, dialogue-heavy, originally posted on tumblr (@vanogla), warning for brief description of anxiety (at the start)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletLee/pseuds/vanogla
Summary: i wanted to write something from Evan’s side for once- so here’s some high school shenanigans hahah





	i have a crush (on you)

**Author's Note:**

> i may have thrown together a lil oneshot while i was out having dinner with my family xD
> 
> It’s pretty mild but here are the warnings:  
> * anxiety (at the start)  
> * daithi-de-h2o/vanoss-shipper

To put it simply, Evan is panicking. 

 

He’s drumming his fingers on his desk and sitting upright in his seat- which _never_ happens- and his eyes are darting back and forth between the teacher and the first page of his brand new notebook.

 

He _knew_ he forgot something- he had been sweeping all corners of his room this morning to make sure that he had brought everything he’d need, to make sure that he hadn’t _forgotten_ anything-

 

And right now, he is sitting in the first period of the new semester without a fucking pencil.

 

This can’t be happening. He’s always been at the top of his class because of his notes- and it’s the first fucking day of school, they’re learning something completely new and he can’t absorb _any of it_ because he’s panicking.

 

No matter how much he tells himself to relax, he can’t. The teacher is going to _notice,_ maybe ask him a question he can’t answer, maybe look at his notebook- which is still empty.

 

Blank, white lined paper, with not even the title written down because he has nothing to write with- and he’s listening to the teacher’s lesson without taking anything down, without taking anything _in-_ so he sits there, fidgeting.

 

_Thud._

 

He accidentally knocks his knees on the bottom of the table, _fuck._

 

Some people glance in his direction, but the teacher doesn’t notice. He ducks his head down and pretends to read something _written_ on his  _blank_ page.

 

To his dismay, no words magically appear before his eyes.

 

A whisper from the seat to his right startles him. “Psst.”

 

Evan exhales shakily, keeping his gaze adamantly fixed on the page.

 

“Psst, Evan.”

 

He flips to the next blank page.

 

“Evan, yer book is empty.”

 

Evan rolls his eyes. _Yeah, I fucking see that. Now leave me alone, David._

 

Out of nowhere- something taps him on the shoulder. He nearly jumps out of his seat.

 

“What?!” He hisses, turning his head slightly to the right to show he’s listening.

 

“Jeez, why’re you all pissy? Yer actin’ like a teenage girl on her period, man.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” He turns back to face the front.

 

“Hey.”

 

He says nothing.

 

“Evan.”

 

“What?!” He hisses again. He’s more annoyed than terrified now, but it doesn’t make him any less agitated.

 

“I’ll give you my pencil in exchange for a dare.”

 

The pencil taps him on the shoulder again. He wants to take it so badly- but the logical side of his brain is demanding to know what the catch is.

 

He makes no move to take the pencil. “What dare?”

 

He watches a pale hand reach over to place the pencil on his desk. It’s one of those shitty pencils you win from a school-hosted colouring competition, scratchy on paper and difficult to erase- but the most important thing is that it _works._

 

He stares at it.

 

“I dare you to… confess to yer crush.”

 

Evan immediately puts the pencil back on David’s desk. “No.”

 

He hears David curse quietly, before: “C'mon man, I’ve been rooting for you and Jon since day one. The straight-A smart guy with the crazy class clown? It’s the greatest trope ever!”

 

Evan glares daggers into his book, silently fuming. If this is what it takes- he’s not even interested in taking notes anymore. “That’s such a stupid excuse. I’m not doing it.”

 

David slides the pencil right into his line of vision.

 

He resists the urge to snap the pencil in two. Instead, he takes a deep breath and puts his hands neatly on his lap.

 

David doesn’t say anything more for a minute.

 

He tunes into the lesson, ignoring the pencil and pretending it isn’t right in front of him and within his reach.

 

His pride won’t allow it. It’s a pencil for a stupidass dare, _fuck that._

 

“Now, the aim is to explain the science of rockets in layman’s term and introduce people to the key maths and physics used in-”

 

Evan starts to panic again.

 

He- he doesn’t know any of this shit- and he definitely won’t remember it later if he doesn’t write it down-

 

He’s going to fail this class because he doesn’t understand _anything-_

 

“Evan, I see ya goin’ crazy in yer seat. Just take the pencil-”

 

Evan quickly snatches it up and starts scribbling notes furiously.

 

“-if you answer a question in return-”

 

He finishes his sentence and puts the pencil down.

 

“-Oi, that’s cheating-”

 

“Fuck off, David.”

 

“Man, you can keep the pencil for the whole day, just answer a simple question- I’ll ask you it after school ends, alright?”

 

_The whole day._

 

He’ll get to keep it for the whole day, holy shit.

 

“Fuck. Fine, as long as it’s not a stupid question.”

 

David laughs under his breath as Evan picks up the pencil again and continues to write.

 

To his relief, David doesn’t try to talk to him for the rest of the lesson.

 

To his horror, he’s probably just agreed to something he can’t get out of.

 

* * *

 

David really wasn’t fooling around.

 

Evan shuts his locker door to see David standing behind it with a huge smile on his face.

 

It’s almost comical- he would’ve laughed if it weren’t for the horror of impending doom.

 

“Question time!”

 

Evan swiftly turns and walks away before he realises, belatedly, that he’s going in the wrong direction. He nearly laughs out loud- he might as well walk an entire loop around campus just to get to the exit since David is not going to let up anytime soon.

 

Just as he thought, David jogs to catch up to him. He huffs, deciding to resign himself to his fate. He still has the pencil, after all.

 

“Question, Evan! Who’re you crushing on? I bet Brock twenty bucks it’s Jon!”

 

He scoffs. “The fuck? What was Brock’s guess?”

 

“No one important!”

 

“Who? Tell me.” _Let me guess: he bet you, didn’t he,_ Evan mentally sighs.

 

Brock found out about his crush on David last year when he caught him staring. Evan’s more mindful of how much he stares now, of how he treats David in public- just to throw Brock off- but by the looks of it, it didn’t quite work out and Brock’s about to earn himself a twenty.

 

“Er- don’t laugh- but he said me because I’m always following ye around like a lost puppy, especially during freshman year when I first came here- but you’ve been friends with Jon since pre-school so that makes more sense!”

 

“By Brock’s logic, shouldn’t you be the one crushing on me? You creepy weirdo.”

 

David’s smile falters. “Oh. I mean, yeah.”

 

Evan stops in his tracks, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What do you mean, yeah? You’re- you’re not denying it?”

 

“No! No, I am. I don’t have a crush on you, that’d just be… weird. I meant _yeah_ like _yeah-_ he’s probably got it the wrong way around.”

 

Evan continues walking, chuckling lightly. “You sure he wasn’t trying to tell you something? You sound pretty defensive about it-”

 

“I’m not being defensive!” David exclaims defensively. “He’s just fuckin’ with me, das all. And you’re in on it.”

 

“I’m not in on anything,” Evan raises his hands in mock surrender. “You’re the one making bets behind my back.”

 

David frowns. “Fuck you, Evan! Yer just tryin’ ta dodge the question!”

 

“What question?” he asks.

 

“Who. Do you have a crush on.”

 

“Oh, right,” Evan grins. “Nobody.”

 

“That’s impossible. Everyone’s got the hots for someone nowadays.”

 

“Is that your way of telling me you _like_ me?”

 

“Yer dodging the question again!”

 

“No, David. _You’re_ dodging the question.”

 

“Okay, my head hurts now,” David groans.

 

Evan smirks. “So you do ‘have the hots’ for me.”

 

David sighs. “I don’t.”

 

“You do.”

 

“Alright, fine, I do.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I don’t!”

 

Evan makes a turn. He can see the gate to the exit a couple of feet away now, and he starts to make his way toward it.

 

“Alright, I believe you,” he tells David.

 

“Now you’re just being sarcastic.”

 

Evan thinks it’s too bad he’s enjoying the conversation. He doesn’t know how or when the conversation got to this point but he grins all the same. “Do you think I think you like me?”

 

David’s brows furrow. “I think I like you.”

 

Evan’s grin grows wider. “That’s not what I asked.”

 

“Awh, fuck. Fuck it. Just pretend I never said anything,” David mumbles, stopping at the school gate.

 

Evan thinks _freedom at last._

 

However, there’s still something he feels like he should mention before he leaves-

 

“Hey, David.”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Um… you want your pencil back?”

 

“Nah, just keep it.”

 

“'Kay, thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Evan moves to leave, but stops and turns back again. “What about the question?”

 

“What question?”

 

“Exactly. See you tomorrow!” He quickly turns to leave.

 

“Wait wha- oh, come on! Evan, just- just humour me a little.”

 

He stops and turns back again.

 

“Give me some clues, at least!”

 

Evan laughs, tracing back his steps to David. “Fine, just don’t get jealous.”

 

David’s face twists. “I won’t! Go on, now.”

 

“Okay- so first of all,” he holds up one finger, “It’s a guy.”

 

“No surprise there. I’m straighter than ye are.”

 

“If you’re gonna be a dick about it, I’m leaving.”

 

“No, no. Continue.”

 

“Alright, second of all, he’s a pretty funny guy.”

 

“Oh, Jon is a pretty funny guy-”

 

“Okay, see you tomorrow, David-”

 

“Sorry! Sorry, I’ll stop!”

 

Evan laughs, turning back.

 

“Thirdly, he also likes to play video games.”

 

“That doesn’t narrow it down a lot but alright.”

 

“He knows how to play guitar…”

 

“Half the fuckin’ school knows how to play guitar- you and me included- but alright.”

 

“He has black hair…”

 

“Black hair… black hair…”

 

“And… he’s standing here right now.”

 

At that, David looks around. The gate is mostly empty- save for the security guard and some middle schoolers.

 

David blinks at Evan. “Wha- are you talking about me?”

 

“No, I’m talking about myself, of course.”

 

“Oh. That makes sense.”

 

“No it doesn’t, _you fucking idiot._ I was being sarcastic.”

 

“I’m confused.”

 

“I. Have a crush. On you.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“Alright, so now you have your answer. See you tomorrow, David.”

 

“Wait-”

 

Evan huffs, turning back around again. “What?”

 

“Do we kiss now?”

 

“What?! Why?”

 

“W-wha'cha mean why? Because we like each other!”

 

“So you do admit you like me.”

 

David flushes red. “Yes! Yes- I do have a fucking crush on you, Evan!”

 

“Yeah, alright, we can kiss,” Evan grins, “Tomorrow.”

 

“Fuck you, Evan!” David yells, watching him leave.

 

Evan bursts out laughing at the middle schoolers that immediately chant _“fuck, fuck, fuck”_ \- and the security guard’s resulting look of disapproval. He walks home with a spring in his step.


End file.
